<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water on the Window by Amber080700</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494703">Water on the Window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber080700/pseuds/Amber080700'>Amber080700</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Fear, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moving On, Nature, Ocean, Peace, Poetic, Poetry, Rain, References to Depression, Secret Messages, Sensory Details, Subliminal Messages, Water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber080700/pseuds/Amber080700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a poem I wrote about the Water. It’s also about my mental health journey. I tried to include a lot of imagery, I hope you like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water on the Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water strong and heavy flowing <br/>Cloudy, in a tiny, powerless form<br/>Trees stand sway while the rain falls<br/>Moving the leaves through the liquids<br/>I hear the drops as they fall against the window</p>
<p>I smell the same earthy essence in the ground<br/>Tasting like the salt of the ocean during the summer<br/>Salt feels the way sandpaper looks, coarse and rough<br/>When I'm by the ocean I don’t care at all<br/>Before I feel the translucent fluid splash</p>
<p>I live by the river of the past<br/>It’s always still and never flows<br/>Because of the rock that’s blocking its path<br/>Now the rock has dissolved and it moves again<br/>The colorless water of life runs downhill</p>
<p>We were as still as the pond<br/>While the rain continued to pour in the spring<br/>It seemed like the rain never stopped dropping water on our world<br/>One night it cleared and I saw the stars<br/>Time goes by too fast for me to see</p>
<p>Sometimes, you find yourself in the water alone<br/>Helpless and afraid<br/>And even if the rain stops <br/>Or the sea moves<br/>Water will always be on the window</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>